


waiting for a friend to call and say they're still alive;

by bloodynargles



Series: bloodwork of tragedy; [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Insomnia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, i just wanted to write arie with knives ok, its 22 degrees and im eating buttercream icing and sweating to death, its her prefered weapon and i want people to see why, this was something, while listening to christina aguilera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game, a dance. Mex said once that the military regarded them as ballet dancers, she'd snorted and told her to get on with choking the man - they didn't have all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for a friend to call and say they're still alive;

There were snipers at the window on her left, their beams narrowly avoiding her crouched frame. Her hud flashed slightly, and she hid herself behind a wall, turing off her in helmet speakers. "What?" She breathed out gruffly, this _wasn't_ the time. "Movement on your right, Agent." Sliding out a knife from her side, she controlled her breathing as the person rounded the corner, stealth was the objective right now.

"Light armour, pistol holstered. Take _down_ , Agent." A kick to the back of his knees had him falling, all she needed to do was pull him back and put a knife in his neck.

Blood ran down the sides of his mouth as he gurgled and choked on it, but she didn't spend long thinking about it, taking his weapons and hiding his body. They couldn't find him until she'd left the vicinity.

"Well done, Agent Arizona." She huffed, turning off the com and sneaking her way into the compound.

-

It was a game, a dance. Mex said once that the military regarded them as ballet dancers, she'd snorted and told her to get on with choking the man - they didn't have all day.

She dodged their pistol fire, danced around their tries at hand to hand, took to kicking the weapons out of their hands and stabbing them where their armour was lightest. It wasn't pretty, but they took her teammates hostage, what did they expect?

They were uncoordinated, and it almost felt like a mission with Alpha team - not that they were sloppy, just that their missions almost never ended well. She supposed they had more pressure on their shoulders, as she used an enemy as a shield all the while being close to a lock so that command could hack it. They had the leaderboard to think about, probably where most of them got their superiority complex from.

She had to hand it to them, though. Them fucking up left for more clean up for Beta team to do - she enjoyed clean up, less riding on them. More room for blood.

"You got that done or do i have to stand here all day?" Her voice was irritated as she flung another enemy to the side, keeping her path to her escape clear. "Movement on your left." The turquoise agent rolled her eyes, "Where isn't there movement?" Delivering a kick to the side of someone's head and jumping to kick them with her other foot when they grabbed her leg, a noise alerted her attention, a ' _fuck_!' coming through her com. "What did you do..?" Her voice was wary. "Get the fuck out of there." "Damn _it_ , York!" She ran for the exit, skidding around her corner as a countdown lowered in time behind her. Getting out, a flash of purple caught her eye, "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me. Whatever happened to stealth?" A huff came from the side of her when North grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the pelican. "Don't you people have better things to do? Like, i don't know. _Not_ tripping the alarm." She pulled her arm from his grip and walked inside the aircraft, waiting until the back was closed to pull off her helmet. "Well, since the rest of Beta team got kidnapped, _we're_ your back-up." North Dakota's frustratingly calm voice counterbalanced her irritated tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling his own helmet off and throwing it on the seat behind him. She rolled her eyes and looked away, a slight attempt to shrug off his hand was made, but he just raised an eyebrow.

 _Damn_ , the Dakotas _had_ to be good looking, didn't they?

"We'll find them." Arizona sighed and walked backwards until her legs hit a seat, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. "Yeah. When? In what state?" Was Mex dead, her corpse laying beside New Jersey's and Ala's, stripped of their armour? Were her eyes staring at the sky, her last thought that her sister didn't come to save her. Her little sister, with all her knives, with all her confidence, _didn't_ come back for her? A cough came from her throat, a failed attempt to disguise her thoughts. Everything always failed, especially when it came to her.

"Hey. Hey, stop thinking like that, alright?" She peeked up to North's blue eyes staring back at her, and a bout of anger flashed through her. "What _am_ i supposed to think like? That we'll find them and they wont be broken, they won't be bruised.. That we'll all go back to playing on our own teams and they won't have nightmares about being locked up in a cell for however long it takes for us to find them?" Her chest was heaving and there was sweat running down the side of her face and she _hated_ feeling like there was no one to catch her when she fucked up. No one there to tell her she was being an idiot, or laugh at her when Michigan would cover her in silly string, to tell her to stop. No one. She wasn't aware that North had taken his gloves off, but she was all too aware of him reaching up to brush a hair out of her face. "Its pink this month. Suits you." The look in his eyes was a peace offering, and Arie felt bad for yelling, because what did he ever do to her? She cast her eyes to the ground, "Hm. Better than blue?" looking back up with an apology on her face. "Much better." He nodded slightly, and she noticed the healing scar tracing across his cheek, a soft pang of regret hitting her. They sat like that for a while, until Niner told them to strap themselves the fuck in, they were going for a docking. A soft smile ghosted over North's lips as he got up and reached behind him for his helmet, sitting beside her, his hand squeezing hers before putting it on.

Her hud flashed after she'd put hers back on, and a message came onto the screen as she was walking into the empty room she shared with Mex.

_They'll be alright, kiddo. So will you._

**Author's Note:**

> all alright {fun.} Sometimes i feel like they would be so much better if they'd gotten together earlier. pfft. I don't know where the timeline is in this - like before come back from this war, yeah? So like, they're not together -but there's sprinklings of feelings here and there. Shut up they're weenies about declaring love ok. Nerds.


End file.
